The Trouble With Siblings
by RedStalkingDeath
Summary: Sirius doesn't understand why anyone would want a little brother.


The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 5, Semi Finals – Angsty Fluff or Fluffy Angst

Montrose Magpies

CHASER 3: A fluffy story using the prompt 'knife' (object) OR an angsty story using the prompt 'love letter' (object)

Optional Prompts:

1\. (emotion) cynical

8\. (dialogue) "If you get me this broom, I might reconsider."

15\. (phrase) stabbed in the back

Wordcount: 906

The Trouble with Siblings

"You're in so much trouble," Regulus declared gleefully as he trailed behind his older brother as Sirius walked out of the kitchen and approached the stairs.

Sirius stomped ahead of him, picking up his pace in an attempt to shake off the annoying little boy. After a long day exploring Diagon Alley with nobody but his brother for company, he was more than ready to be alone for a while.

But Regulus remained undeterred in his pursuit. He was like a dog with a bone. But one of those tiny ones — the ones that barked loudly and ran around despite being so small that the top of their heads didn't even reach a person's knees. Sirius snorted to himself at the thought. The mental image of Regulus crawling around on the floor around his feet, barking up at him was simply too ridiculous.

Still, it was an amusing idea. He wondered what it would take to persuade Regulus to do that in front of their mother. Maybe there was a spell he could use? Their uncle Alphard would probably know one.

"Just wait until I tell Mother." The younger boy was almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You will do no such thing," Sirius demanded hotly, spinning on his heel to face the little menace and pointing a finger in his face.

"I might be persuaded otherwise," Regulus commented lightly, going cross-eyed as he tried to watch the finger that was dangerously close to poking him in the eye.

Sirius sighed. He missed the days when all that was required to persuade Regulus was Sirius' disappointment. Life had been easier back then. "What do you want?"

"If you get me this broom, I might reconsider," Regulus offered, a sly grin disguising his hopeful look. It couldn't hide the perfect picture he was making of a vulture descending on its prey. And Sirius did not like the fact that he was portrayed as the prey in that analogy.

"You know I can't just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a racing broom," Sirius replied, exasperation seeping into his voice as he continued up the stairs. Not that he hadn't tried. He'd had the broom in his hands, felt the power in every sleek line and perfectly curled twig. Unfortunately, the teen at the counter had been too alert not to notice he was too young to buy one. She had refused to sell it to him, even though he had the money to pay for it.

If it had been anyone else, he might have gotten away with it. He cursed his poor luck.

"No, but you can put in a good word with Mother," Regulus explained eagerly, waving his arms around way too much for what proper pureblood manners dictated. "You know, soften her up to the idea."

Regulus was sticking to his back like a leech, impossible to shake off. When Sirius slowed his steps a fraction to round the corner at the top of the stairs, his little brother bumped right into him.

Ugh, baby brothers. Who in Merlin's name decided that was a good idea? His own personal little shadow, always following him around, spying, ready to run back to their parents and tell on him at a moment's notice. Brothers were more trouble than they were worth, if you asked him. How anyone could ever want one was beyond him.

"What makes you think she would believe me? We do tend to fight more often than not," Sirius pointed out.

"Exactly! If even you say I'm ready to own one, she will have to agree," Regulus exclaimed enthusiastically, as if his logic was perfectly sound.

The younger boy was a Slytherin to the core — their parents would be so proud — squeezing Sirius for all he was worth. There was no doubt that Sirius would find himself stabbed in the back as soon as it served Regulus better to break their agreement than to honour it. He would have to keep a close eye on him going forward. Be ready to pick up on the slightest opportunity to counter or neutralise the boy's growing blackmail material. A tad cynical for a nine-year-old, perhaps, but that was life in a purely Slytherin household.

He should also make sure not to ever let the boy anywhere near a knife. No need to test out whether his theory extended to literal stabbing as well.

"Fine, I'll do it," Sirius said quietly, lowering his voice as they passed the new portrait on the stairwell. It wouldn't do to successfully bribe Regulus into keeping his big mouth shut, only to have the stupid portrait overhear them and report back to the formidable matriarch of the house anyway. "But you have to promise to let it go if she still says no."

"Of course," Regulus agreed quickly.

Too quickly. Sirius had a bad feeling about that. There was no way the persistent little boy was going to give up so easily. With a weary sigh, he entered his own room and slammed the door in the face of the other boy. As he threw himself down on top of the soft bedspread, he was starting to seriously wonder — pun most definitely intended — whether or not it was really worth all this hassle just for the sake of a single box of high quality cauldron cakes.

He should have at least had two.


End file.
